The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Fire sprinkler systems are often used to suppress or at least mitigate fire in a variety of residential, commercial, and industrial applications. Fire sprinkler systems typically include one or more fire sprinklers connected to a supply system that supplies water or another fire suppression agent to the fire sprinklers for suppressing or mitigating fire. Present day fire sprinklers have limitations due to their configuration and the way they operate. Specifically, fire sprinklers have a tendency to leak.